vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Grey987
grey987 is currently a VAC stage 4 soldier who's main goal is to get into the Empire. He also had an ambition of being a General in the Empire, but has decided to give it up. VAC Story Grey hasn't actually been aware of the Empire's presence the whole time he's been on ROBLOX. In fact, when he joined in February of 2010, he was completely oblivious to the fact that a world of Clans & Guilds existed within ROBLOX. And when he was aware of it, he didn't exactly pay much attention to the Empire. All he really knew was that people claimed that it was a lot of things: skilled, corrupt, bad, etc. At one point he tried to join the Empire directly, but was denied, as he was unaware that he had to pass the Army Corps first. During his time in Vortex Security, he realized he was lacking in combat skills. He decided to join the Army Corps in order to get into the Empire, to further better his skills for his career in VS. However, when he did get into the Army Corps, he realized that events from both groups were conflicting with each other. He eventually decided to leave VS on May 18th, 2013 as a 1st Lieutenant. (Resignation Thread Here: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=98034274) His first promotion in the Corps, one that grey'll never forget, was given to him by General Mortez Myani at the gate of SMO's fortress. Grey then became confident that he excel through the ranks in due time and take the interview to pass the Corps. However, he realized he was stuck when he reached level 3. No matter how active he was, no matter how hard he tried to show his potential, he was still stuck. And what frustrated him even more was that people at his level were getting promoted in a shorter time period than him. He decided to take a break from ROBLOX for a while, only to find that the Corps was shut down when he came back on the 21st of July (2013). He later found out that Vaktovia was going under very major reforms, with a new Corps called the Ascension *Core* and a new acceptance method. Grey knew instantly that he had to undergo the new (and much harder) acceptance method, otherwise his progress in the Corps would have been for nothing. It took a day before he got into the Core, but he did, attempting to adjust to the new reforms. In due time, he did. He is currently a stage 4 who is risking demotion or exile due to his 2 month+ inactivity and is considering quitting the VAC. Side Notes *Grey's Vaktovian name is Jonas Vyctor Rael. When he had the previous surname of Veitrex, he decided that when he became a General, he would be named Jonas Vyctor Rael *Veitrex II* (there was once a General with the surname of Veitrex). However, there is no longer any need for that since Veitrex isn't his current surname. *Grey was able to see Vaktus in person *once* on May 19th, 2013 at Colonel (Captain at the time) Lytarr Kharnerus ' rally point, DHK-14, which has been renamed by ImperialVaktovia as Rally Point Kharnerus Astronomics, or KASTRO for short. *Grey is often eager to prove his leadership skills, which have already been deemed exceptional in VS. This was one of the reasons why the community of VS was upset to see him leave. *Stage 5 VAC soldier Candiigal (Verena) is currently grey's most trusted comrade and best friend in the VAC. *Emperor Vaktus edited this page on August 15th, 2013 (added a link). *Grey has a STEAM account; his username is "S4 Jonas Vyctor Rael". *Grey's confidence in passing the VAC is at an extremely low level due to his long inactivity. He may give up on trying to pass because of this. Quotes "We all have a mask for a lie." (Main Quote) "At the end of every darkness lies a light called hope." Final Note Grey does not plan on updating this page again anytime soon. Category:People